COMPLETE:The Things We Do
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: COMPLETE:After Sharpay had her twin girls, she did everything possible to keep their bith father out of their lives. But now sixteen years later, fate brings the the twins and there father back together.But does fate have a plan for Sharpay and Troy?
1. Trailer

**All right, i didnt really wanna post this yet, buutt i couldnt wait, so i'm just gonna post the Trailer until my other two stories are a little father along! **

**Allright i hope you guys like it! **

"The Things We Do" Trailer 

When Sharpay had her twin girls

_Shows Sharpay holding two babies _

She made sure their father wouldn't know about them

_Shows Sharpay's phone screen and Troy's number being blocked_

_Shows Sharpay writing 'Evans' on the birth certificate for her girls _

But now 16 years later

_Shows the girls at the age of sixteen _

Everything will be thrown out the window after a meeting at a fate filled game

_Shows Troy meeting of the girls _

_Shows Troy meeting both of the girls _

Can love bring them back together?

_Shows Sharpay running to Troy _

Or does fate have other ideas?

_Shows Troy with another woman _

_Shows Sharpay yelling at Troy _

_Shows one of the girls crying on the ground _

_**From the person that brought you **_

**"_Starry-Eyed Blonde" And "Days Of Madison" _**

"The Things We Do"

coming to a computer near you…

**okay i hope you guys liked it! Please be kind with the reviews, it's my first HSM fic! Thank you for reading my trailer! **

**-Rose**


	2. Normality

Normality…Something every teen age girl wants. And since I didn't exactly get that, I wanted my daughters to have. But before I get into that, I might as well start from the top. Yes, it's me, Sharpay Catherine Evans, but I'm not the same girl I was when I was a teen. I've changed most definitely for the better, and I can thank him for that. Who's him? Well it's none other than Troy Bolton. You see, after the whole talent show thing, Gabriella and Troy broke up, and she and my brother began to see each other. And a few months went by, we got closer and then, we became a couple. My life was everything I had ever wanted, Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and everyone else and I were friends, and I had an amazing boyfriend. But then, one day I got some really scary news. I was pregnant with Troy's kid, so I went to tell him…

_I ran up Troy's steps and knocked on his door impatiently._

_"Come in!" called Troy from the other side. He seemed really happy for some reason. Well, maybe it's because I'm not in a good mood. I walked in there to see suitcases on the ground and him putting his clothes in some of them._

_"Troy?" I asked looking at him._

_"Oh, hey Shar! You'll never guess what happened!" smiled Troy giving me a hug and a kiss._

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to USC!!" cheered Troy as he twirled me around. I was totally shocked. I knew exactly why he was going to the school. He got a scholarship for basketball and I knew if I told him I was pregnant…That would just crush his dreams. And I couldn't do that to him._

_"That's great babe!" I stated acting happy for him._

_"So, what's up?" asked Troy after he put me down. I couldn't tell him what I wanted too, so I lied._

_"I just wanted to see if they responded yet…Why are you packing so early though? It's only July…"_

_"Oh…" he groaned looking at his feet._

_"Oh what?"_

_"You see. They kinda want me to come up early."_

_"Oh and how early is that?"_

_"Well…One, maybe three months early?"_

_"Oh…" I stated as I felt tears form in my eyes. Troy smiled softly and pulled me into a hug._

_"Hey, don't cry…" he whispered softly in my ear. Little did he know that I was really crying because I realized right then and there that I was gonna be stuck with a baby by myself._

After Troy left, I moved to Colorado with Gabriella since her and her mother had to move up there for her mother's job and I went to a community college up there until I gave birth to the twins…Literally. My water broke right there in the middle of my philosophy class. Early the next morning, I gave birth to my two beautiful twins. The first was Monica Catherine and then about ten minutes later I had Ashley Marie, who even from birth looked like her father. After I finished up school and everything, I got a job as a drama teacher at NYU. And ever since then we've lived there and I haven't talked to Troy since a few days before I had the twins. He knew that I moved to Colorado, but have clue that I was pregnant and that I moved to NYC.

Now about the girls, Monica's become just like me. She's Miss popular, she's the star in every school production, blah blah blahh…But the worst part about it is that she is _exactly _how I was. She's the Ice Queen born again. She has blonde hair and hazel/blue eyes. But then there's Ashley…My god, Ashley is her father's child. She's the basket ball star/ softball star at her school and she looks like her father as well. She has his icy blue eyes, brown hair, face structure, everything. I made damned sure that Troy wouldn't know about the girls and that the girls wouldn't know about Troy. Why you may ask? In the name of normality. True, it is horrible that I hid a major thing from Troy and from my now 16 year old daughters, but I guess it's just one of _the things we do_…

**okay i hope you liked the first chapter!! The rest of the story is mostly in Ashley's P.O.V. and occasionally Monica's. And since one of my stories is nearly complete, i thought it'd be a good idea to get a head start on this one, even tho now im doing three stories at once 8 /. Anywho, dont forget to R&R!!!**

**-Rose**


	3. The Start Of Something New?

Ashley's P.O.V. 

As my mom drove me and my sister to school, I looked out my window, watching the cars on the opposite side of the street whiz by us. Now you would think that I would be chatting it up with my sister right now, but no. You see, Monica isn't the sweet person she is when she's at home, she totally blows me off when she's at school with her friends, making me feel like I'm a loser. True, she _is _my best friend. Just not when she's at school or around her friends. She's exactly like my mom, according to Aunt Gabriella. Which kind of makes me wonder, if I'm _not _like my mom, since I'm the farthest thing from my sister, who am _I _like? Am I like my dad? I wish I knew if I was!

I put my head against the cold car window and waited for us to get to the school already. I looked up to the front seats to see my mom with her hair up in a clip and in a white blouse and black skirt that came down to her knees with black pumps. She, according to my Uncle Ryan, has changed a lot for the better since high school, which I can believe since she use to be like the she devil in the front seat. Damn, I shouldn't call her that, but still, she shouldn't treat me like she does! I looked over at Monica to see her decked out in any big named clothes you can think of and her overly large Dolce and Gabanna bag, which she has at least 5 more of at home. She had her blonde hair down so the natural soft curl at the end of it showed and was wearing her light pink pumps. I however, was wearing the usual stuff I wear to school when I have basket ball practice right after: A plain white Tee with a Hollister zip up over it and my gray Champion sweat pants and my navy converse that matched my jacket. True, I might be dressing a little too casual, but why should I try to impress anyone? That's not what I want to do; I want people to like me for who I am on the inside. Yeah I know, it sounds really really cheesy, but it's the truth.

I played with a strand of curly hair that lay on my dark blue zip up when I noticed that it began to rain outside, which meant my curly hair was going to puff up. I grabbed the hair tie off of my wrist and yanked my hair up into a neat pony tail. I knew once in school I could let it down, so I wasn't really mad. I'm not really sure where I got my looks from to be honest. I mean, Monica looks like my mom, there's no doubt about that one, but me, I have light brown hair that really curly ( I'm gonna guess it's from my dad's side) and big, bright blue eyes. My mom has brown eyes and Monica has light brown ones. So can you guess who the black sheep is?

We finally got into my school and just like that, Monica went right to her click and I went right to mine. I walked over to my boyfriend Julian, who was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey." I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." smiled Julian. I took my hair out of the pony tail and flipped half of it over to the right, a habit I have when my hairs down.

If you're wondering, yes, I wonder constantly about my dad. I really wish I knew where he was. Was he alive? Was he dead? Did he know I was around and just ignored me? Or did he have no clue as to who me or my sister were? And also if you're wondering, Monica could care less about our father. She thinks that I'm stupid for wondering about him. But I don't think it's stupid, I can feel it in my heart I know for sure that it's the start of something new.

**okay i hope u liked it! The next chapter is when Ashley finds out that Troy's her father!! So dont forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	4. You're Lieing!

Ashley's P.O.V. 

I was at My Aunt Gabriella's talking to her when the news showed clips of the LA Lakers coming into New York were being shown. I was looking threw a magazine that had an article about Troy Bolton in it. I have to admit, he's like MY IDOL!! Everything I do in basketball, I do off of him. Though sometimes for some reason, I do it on my own without even thinking about it. As I looked over the article over and over again, my Aunt Gabi noticed that I was really concentrated on the article.

"You like Troy Bolton, huh?" giggled Aunt Gabi.

"Of course!! He's so cool!!" My Aunt Gabi looked at the T.V., than back at me...

"Ash, you want to know about your father, right?" asked Aunt Gabi looking at me with her big smile.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking through the book I was currently reading.

"Well, I wanna show you who he is." smiled Aunt Gabi taking my hand. I smiled as she took my hand and took me over to the T.V. room, which was a step down from the Kitchen where we were.

"Allright, where is he?" I asked looking at the T.V.

"He's riiigghht..There!" giggled Aunt Gabi as she hit pause on her T.V. My jaw dropped. Right on the T.V. was Troy Bolton!! No way he was my father! There's no way!!

"You're lieing!!" I yelled in shock.

"No I'm not! I swear on the holy bible that he's your father!" stated Aunt Gabi. I knew right then and there that she was serious, since she NEVER swears on anything holy.

"Oh...My...God..." I stated as I felt everything hit me: Why I didn't look like my sister and mother, why I was so athletic, why I could do alot of his moves without thinking, and why I LOOK like him!!

"Ash? Are you okay?" asked my Aunt Gabi as she noticed that the color was flushing out of my face.

"Oh...My...God..." I stated again before I fell backwards. The last thing I remebered was seeing my Aunt Gabi run to my side and say:

"Maybe I should've broke it to her slower..." In my head, I wanted to respond, but I felt so weak, I just closed my eyes and went blank...


	5. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

The next thing I knew, I was laying on my Aunt Gabi's couch with an ice pack on my head, which was throbbing. I must've hit my head harder than I thought when I fell.

"Ash, you feeling better?" asked my aunt Gabi taking the ice pack off my head and looking at the bump.

"Yeah I guess. Tell me if I was dreaming but, did you really say that _Troy Bolton_ was _my _father?" I asked, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"No, I really did tell you that." smiled Aunt Gabi. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to take this all in. I just found out that the father I've been looking for for so long, was not only famous, but the man I've admired since I could remember.

"Wow..." I muttered under my breath. Aunt Gabi smiled slightly and sat next to me on the couch. Then Uncle Ryan walked in. He and Aunt Gabi have been dating for, like, ever and are finally getting married in the spring.

"Hey guys...Ash, what happened to you?" asked Uncle Ryan pointing to his head. I put my hand on my forehead and felt the huge bump on my forehead.

"Oh, I passed out."

"You passed out? Why?" asked Uncle Ryan, sitting down on the love seat that was in the living room.

"She found out about Troy." stated Aunt Gabi.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I stated, still trying to get a grasp around it. Uncle Ryan looked away, then back at me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Aunt Gabi giggling.

"Well, you know that the Lakers are going to be playing the Knicks tommorow night, right?" asked Uncle Ryan sitting next to Aunt Gabi.

"Yeah?" I said, sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest.

"Well, it just so happens that my company gave me tickets, and since I've got extra tickets..."

"Oh my god!! Uncle Ryan PLEASE take me!!!!" i shireked in excitement.

"Well, allright.." I couldn't hold my composure anymore, I was going to finally see my DAD!!

"Are you gonna bring Monica?" asked Aunt Gabi.

"No, she won't care anyway." I sighed.

"Well, you should atleast ask. I knew she was right.

* * *

**That Night **

I knocked on Monica's door and waited for her to answer. Just my luck, her bitchy friends were there, so I knew right off the bat that she was gonna be a bitch to me.

"What do you want?" asked Monica. God, I hate it when she acts fake like this.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a basket ball game tomorrow tonight with me and Uncle Ryan..."

"Yeah! I'd defin-" started Ashley, but her friends gave her dirty looks, changing her answer. "I mean, Pf, please. I would _not _waste my time going to some stupid basketball game!" laughed Monica. I just rolled my eyes and walked away feeling hurt. I told you she was a she devil!!!

* * *

**The Next Night **

"You got your tickets?" asked Uncle Ryan to me and Julian (you know, the boyfriend).

"Yup." said me and Julian at the same time. We made are way to our seats and sat down. I began to twist my program around in my hands.

"Nervous?" asked Julian smiling.

"Just a little." I said twisting the program even more than before.

"Ash," stated Julian putting his hands over mine,"Just calm down."

"Okay.." I sighed as I began to twirl a curl around my finger. This was AGONY!! Can't they just start already?!?!

_"Ladies and Gentleman!!!" _started the annoucer as the staduim got quite. Hm, that was quick.

_"Get ready for the L.A Lakers_!!!" Suddenly, the crowd broke out in boo's. Well, I should've expected that, since we are in New York. After they annouced the the first few starters, my heart started to race when I heard everyone get ready for my dad to come out.

"_And the point gaurd for the Lakers, number 14...Trrrroooyy Bolltonn!!" _suprisingly, the stadium went crazy and cheered for him. Then the knicks came out, but that wasn't important, I was close to my father, and I could actually look at him.

The Lakers won the game. Yeah, I wasn't happy that the Knicks lost, but I was happy that I got to look at my father. I thought that that was all I was gonna get, but my Uncle Ryan had another suprise for me.

"Hey Ash, wanna go to the locker room?" asked Uncle Ryan. I nodded my head really fast, telling him my answer. He smiled and we made our way to the locker room. When we got un there, we waited a few minutes for the other people to clear out.

"Uncle Ryan, why are we at the very back of this line?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Because, the last group always get more time with the team, they don't have to hurry up for anyone else." smiled Uncle Ryan.

Finally, just when I felt like I was gonna go crazy, the line went away, leaving us. We walked into the room to see my dad right there in the middle with a pair of gray sweat pants and a plain white tee; _just like me_... And there was this guy with a fro that was talking to my dad. I know he's not a basketball player, so he must be a friend.

"Oh my god, Ryan Evans!" yelled the fro guy, walking over to my Unlce Ryan and giving him a man hug.

"Hey Chad! Wow, you look great! What;ve you been doing since High school?"

"Well, I'm a physical tranier now. And you? I see you've got a family here." smiled Chad looking at me and Julian with a smile.

"What? Oh no, they aren't mine. This is Sharpay's daughter Ashley and this is her boyfriend Julian."

"Oh, well nice to meet you too." smiled Chad shaking me and Julian's hands.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"You know, you don't really look like your mother." stated Chad to me.

"Yeah, I get that alot." I giggled.

"So, where's Troy?" asked Ryan.

"Oh right...Hey Troy! Look who's here!" yelled Chad. My dad turned his head, revealing the icey blue eyes that I inhereted from him. He smiled and that revealed the smile I had as well.

"Wow, you _do_ looklike him." whispered Julian to me as my dad walked over to us.

"Hey Ryan! How are you?" asked my dad shaking Unlce Ryan's hand. They went through the same thing that Chad and Uncle Ryan did. Then me and my dad's eyes locked.

"Hello there." he smiled.

"Hi." I stated, trying to keep my cool.

"That's Sharpay's daughter." stated Chad, feeling smart. My dad looked at me again, and I could feel that he knew that there was something between us.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Oh, Well nice to meet you Ashely." stated my dad shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hm, you know, you don't look like your mother." smiled Troy.

"I get that alot." I giggled again, making him giggle too. That giggle, that was the same giggle as Monica's. All right, so Monica's got one trait from him. My dad and Uncle Ryan continued to talk, but every few moments or so, my dad would look at me and get this thinking look. That thinking look, Monica's got that too.

After we left that night, I couldn't help but wonder if my dad felt the same way I did...

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V. **

After Ryan and Shapay's daughter left, I couldn't help but feel that I had a connection with her.

"Troy, did you see Sharpay's daughter?" asked Troy as he walked over to me at my locker.

"Yeah. She's pretty." I stated tieing my shoe.

"Yeah, but she _also_ looks alot like _you._" stated Chad looking down at me.

"No she does not!" I stated, trying to deny Chad's point that I could possibly be Ashley's father.

"Dude! Are you kidding me?!?! You gotta be blind if you can't see that resemblance!" yelled Chad, getting the other guys attention.

"Allright, guys, do you think that girl that jsut left looked like me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Told ya." stated Chad.

"I don't believe it." I stated completely lieing.

"Fine, deny the truth all you want..." stated Chad walking away. I looked down at my shoes thinking...Could she really be my daughter? And Sharpay kept her a secret from me?

**okay I hope u liked it!! Okay, well now that both of my other stories are done, i can fully commit to this story!! So u can expect more updates! So don;t forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	6. YOU DID WHAT!

**No P.O.V. **

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting in Sharpay's kitchen drinking coffee and talking about a number of things. Then the topic of the game came up. True, Ryan knew that Sharpay was going to flip out on him when she finds out that Ashely met Troy, but she needed to know.

"So, how was the game?" asked Sharpay.

"It was good, umm...Listen Shar, I gotta tell you something..."

"What is it?" asked Sharpay, getting a little worried.

"Well, last night at the game...We went to the locker room and...Troy met Ashley." stated Ryan, cringing. Sharpay felt her bold boil and her mind begin to race...

"YOU DID _WHAT?!?!?!" _yelled Sharpay standing up.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Ryan in defense. He couldn't even remember the last time that Sharpay freaked out like this before.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!"

"Well, maybe I was thinking that Ashley needed to know who her father was!!"

"Ryan, you know very well why I didn't want Ashley to know about Troy..."stated Sharpay as true tears formed in her eyes.

"I know, but she needed to know. And he doesn't have a clue, so it's allright." smiled Ryan giving Sharpay a hug. Sharpay's mind was racing...How could the one thing she went to great lengths to try to keep away, be suddenly creeping back into her life?

**yeh i know it was short, but i hope it was good anyway 8D. Okay so don't forget to R&R!!!**

**-Rose**


	7. Monica's In On It

Ashley's P.O.V. 

I came home from practice happier than ever. I was going to another game tonight to see my dad. I was thinking about it the whole day and finally decivered a plan to get Monica's attention. She was home alone today so maybe, just maybe, she'll be nice to me.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door, which you could spot from fifty feet away due to the bright pink color and the sparkly star with her name on it that was hanging on the front of it. Hey, when I told you she was like my mom, I wasn't kidding. I waited impaitently for her to answer the door. You see, when I really really need to tell someone something, I tap my foot and dance around until I can get that persons attention, I'm not really sure where I get that from though. Finally, her door opened.

"Hey Ash, whats up?" asked Monica nicely and quietly. I could tell she had been home for awhile since she didn't have any make up on and her hair was in a messy bun and she was in sweats. To be honest, I think that's when she looks her best. It reminds me of when we were eachothers bestfriends, not like it is now where I have to walk on egg shells when she's around her friends.

"Mon! I need to tell you something!" I exclaimed coming in to her room.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Okay, what if I told you that I know who our father was?" I asked sitting down next to her. Her eyes grew big with suprise.

"Oh my god! You know who our father is?!?!" she asked standing up.

"Yup." I stated with a grin.

"Gah! Tell me already!!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, calm down...Our dad is _Troy Bolton!" _I yelled doing a happy dance. I looked over to see Monica not dancing, but standing there with that thinking face on. Man, she does have to same look as my dad.

"Mon! Didn't you hear me? I said _Troy Bolton _is our dad!"

"I, but who's he?" she asked innocently. I should've known she wouldn't know who he was. I smiled and went over to her computer and went to google.

"What are you doing?" asked Monica looking over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna show you what he looks like..." I stated as I typed in his name. As soon as I hit enter, a billion things popped up. I clicked on the first one and a whole page came up about him with a huge picture. I looked over my shoulder to see her face and the look she had was pricless.

"THAT'S OUR DAD?!?!" she yelled a little too loud.

"Sh! Yes." I giggled.

"Oh my god! He's like a freaking god to Cassie!" she yelled talking about one of her friends.

"Yup, and guess who's got tickets to his game tonight?" I asked wiggling my eye brows. Monica's face lit up as she did her own happy dance, but I like to call it "The booty dance" **(for those of you that don't know, the booty dance was a dance Zac Efron did in the bloopers from HSM2, so I'm gonna say that Troy does it as does Monica**.) since she moves her butt in cirlces and moves her arms around too.

"So, you're coming?"

"Yes! Wait, does mom know?" asked Monica in a hushed tone.

"No, she has no clue that I went to the game last week and met him."

"Oh, that's good I- Wait_! You Met _him?!"

"Hey, I was gonna invite you, but you blew me off. Remeber?"

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's allright..." I sighed. The thing about Monica is, she apologizes everytime, but she does it again.

"Do you think we'll see him again tonight?" asked Monica hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Ryan's coming, which means he'll definatley get us in to meet him.

"Does he know that we're his?"

"No, I don't think so...But I hope he finds out before he goes back to L.A."

"And mom doesn't have a clue we're gonna meet him tonight, right?"

"She doesn't have a single clue..." I giggled. This was the night, as me and Monica both hoped, our father was gonna find out about us. And mom doesn't even know I met him!!

**okay I hope u liked it! In the next chapter, both the girls meet Troy, but will Troy finally see that their his daughters? Or will something, or _someone _get in the way? **

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Rose**


	8. I'm You're Dad

Monica's P.O.V. 

I swear I've never been so nervous in my entire life! I'm sitting in the locker room with Ashley, waiting for my dad to come talk to us. Uncle Ryan decided to let us go in here by ourselves while he waited for us outside the tunnel to get in here. Finally, just when I thought this was gonna put me over the edge, he showed up.

"Hey Ashley." he smiled. God, Ash looks like him!

"Who's this?" he asked looking at me. I opened my mouth, but nothing was coming out. I looked over at Ashley for some back up.

"This is my twin sister, Monica."

"Ah, well you do look alot like your mother." he smiled.

"Y-Yeah, I get that alot." I managed to say.

Troy's P.O.V. 

As I talked to the girls, Ashley said something that made Monica giggle and I felt something click in my head. That giggle, it sounds like my giggle...No, it IS my giggle. Then things started falling into place like a big puzzle in my mind.

"So, how old are you two?" I asked.

"Sixteen." they both said in unison. Now, I may not be a rocket scientist, but I'm not stupid. That was all I needed to hear. I looked up at Ashley and I felt like the biggest moron in the universe! How could I _not _see that we looked exactly alike!!

"Listen, Troy, we need to tell you something..." started Ashley.

"So do I..." I stated...

"What do you have to say?" asked Monica...

"What I got to say is...I think I'm your father." I looked into there eyes and saw them light up. Ashley went over to me and engulved me in a hug and Monica followed right after her. This was one of the best moments of my life...The only thing is, I think I'm in love with Sharpay still...But if you knew my life right now, you'd understand why I _can't love Sharpay..._

**okay so YES Troy knows!! In the next chapter, that _someone _will get in the way, who will it be? Okay don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	9. Keep A Light On For Me

Ashley's P.O.V. 

That night my mom asked me where I went, and since I can't lie for the life of me, I had to tell her.

"We went to the LA/New York game..." I cringed. I looked up to see my mom's eyes grow big and her lips curl, something that happens to her when she gets angry.

"And?"

"And we met our father!" yelled Monica, joining me. I feel like I got my best friend back. I expected my mom to yell and scream at us, but she didn't do anything. She jsut stood there dumb founded.

"Mom?" I asked walking over to her.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No..." she muttered. I'm not sure why, but I think she still loves him. My mom looked down at her feet than back up at the front door and her jaw dropped. For right there at the front door was my dad. My mom was frozen.

"Mom, go to him." smiled Monica. My mom nodded and ran over to the door, opened it wide, and embraced my dad in a deep hug. Now I was expecting him to be all lovey-dovey to her, but no. There was something wrong. I could feel it and Monica could feel it too.

"Shar, I need to talk to you..." stated my dad.

"Oh, girls, could you go check on the chicken in the oven?" asked my mom over her shoulder. Me and Monica nodded before leaving the room. As I checked the Chicken, Monica listened into the conversation.

"What are they saying now?" I asked, opening the oven door and looking at the chicken.

"I'm not sure...Oh no!"

"What?!"

Sharpay's P.O.V. 

"Sharpay, listen...I have to tell you something..." started Troy.

"What is it?" I asked, praying to God that he would say he was still in love with me, cuz I know for sure I'm still in love with him.

"Listen, I really really care about you and the girls..." This is sounding good.

"And?"

"But, I can't be with you.."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Shar. Really I am. I just can't do it." I really couldn't understand why this was happening.

"WHY?!"

"Because...I'm engaged to another woman and I have a daughter with her." I felt my heart rip apart. As if I thought this man couldn't rip it anymore.

"You ass hole!" I yelled hitting his toned chest.

"Me?! You're the one that kept the girls out of my life!" I looked at him square in the eyes. Man, I miss looking into those eyes.

"I did that for a reason!"

"And what was that reason?!?! To let them come back into my life 16 freaking years later?!?!?!"

"No! I did so you could have the life you have now! I did it so you could reach your dreams, Troy! That's why I did it!!"

"Then why would you keep me from them for so long?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW TROY!!! I-DON'T-KNOW! I GUESS IT'S JUST ONE OF _THE THINGS WE DO_ WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE!!!" I looked at his eyes and hoped my words got to him. I wanted this to be easier, but I knew it wasn't going to be.

"Go home to your family Troy..." I sighed opening the door for him.

"Shar wait I-"

"Please, Troy...Just...Go." I sighed. Troy looked at me sadly before walking away.

"Shar, just do two things for me..."

"What would they be?"

"Tell the girls I love them...And..."

"And What?"

"And keep a light on for me." he smiled. When we were dating "Keep a light on for me" was a code for us that meant "Keep your window open for me" or "Put the spare key under the door mat." I wanted to smile, but that would mean letting Troy win, and I couldn't do that.

"Good bye Troy." I sighed shutting the front door. As bad as I didn't want to, I took the spare key out of the key dish and put it under the door mat. God, I can't loose Troy now. I just hope the girls didn't hear any of our conversation. I know it would hurt Ashley, but I know it would destroy Monica. Truth be told, she may act tough, but she's very sensitve underneath everything...

**okay I hope u liked this chapter! There's some more drama in the next chapter, and u meet Troy's fiancee! (Hint: She's EVIL!!) okay don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	10. Pure Evil

**Okay so lets just say that in the story, Troy and his fiancee own a home in New York and LA. **

Troy's P.O.V. 

I walked through my front door and I felt like the biggest jerk on this planet. How could I let Sharpay get away from me again? I took of my shoes and was heading for my den when my fiancee stopped me.

"Troy! Where have you been?" asked Gwen. Gwen has bleach blonde hair that comes up to ger shoulders, pasty white skin and hallowing green eyes. As I look at her, I don't feel the same about her. I used to be able to look at her and feel a loving connection to her, but no. I feel nothing. All I can see is Sharpay. I can't stop thinking about her..._Sharpay...Sharpay..._

"Troy?! Are you listening to me?!" asked Gwen. Oh yeah, she can also be the biggest bitch in the world.

"No." I stated bluntly.

"What's the matter, then? Becasue I have an hair appointment and a nail apponitment and I'm taking Kelsey shopping tomorrow so spit it out. " hissed Gwen.

"Listen Gwen. I need to talk to you..."

"Oh great. Is this another one of your stupid talks?"

"What's gotten into you?!" I asked, suprised at what I actually saw in her.

"What's gotten into me? I haven't changed. It's you there's something wrong with." I realized she was right. I was the one that was changing. I was changing from Team Gwen to Team Sharpay.

"You're right. Gwen, I'm not sure how to say this but, I have two daughters."

"What?!" I didn't notice it then, but my 10 year old daughter, Kelsey, was sitting at the top of the steps, listening. If you're wondering, Kesley (Thankfully) is not like her mother at all. Gwen makes her go shopping with her, even when Kelsey tells her she doesn't need clothes.

"I'm sorry. They're from my ex girlfriend from highschool...And..."

"Oh, there's more?!" snapped Gwen.

"Yes. I'm still in love with there mother." I could hear Kelsey do a silent "Yes." from the top of the stairs. Gwen is like on of those crazy show moms that the daughters learn to hate. True, Kelsey loved her mother, but she hated her at the same time.

"So what are you saying? You're leaving me and OUR daughter?!"

"I guess so."

"You can't leave us! What about Kelsey? She needs her daddy!" stated Gwen pulling Kelsey's arm.

"Let me go mom!" yelled Kelsey, trying to fight back.

"No! Tell your father he needs to stay!" yelled Gwen, tugging Kelsey even harder.

"You'll pull her arm out of her socket, Gwen!" I yelled making Gwen release the now crying Kelsey.

"Dad! Take me with you!" cried Kelsey running past Gwen, whose lips were puckered up, something she did when she was pissed. I looked down at my daughter and realized I couldn't leave her here with Gwen.

"Go get your travel bag and some clothes." I smiled kissing her forehead. She ran up the stairs and went right to her room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Gwen.

"Because you're not the person I thought you were." I stated boldly. Kelsey came down the stairs with her bag buldging with clothes. She must've thrown everything in her closet into the bag. She was about to leave, but Gwen gave one more fight.

"Kelsey, listen to mommy..." stated Gwen, trying to be nice, but failing miserably.

"No, all you ever wanted was dad's money!" yelled Kelsey, shocking me.

"How do you know!?!?!" yelled Gwen standing strait up and sending daggers to our daughter.

"I heard you talking on the phone to someone and you told her that all you wanted was the money!" yelled Kelsey. I walked over to Kelsey and picked her up. She was very light for her age, so it wasn't that much of a struggle.

"Good-bye Gwen." I stated walking out of the house with my daughter. I could tell she was tired, so I layed her down in the backseat of my car.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Kelsey in a groggy voice.

"To a very very good friend of mine's house." I smiled, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Does your friend have kids?"

"Yup. she has two beautiful girls that you're gonna love.." I smiled shutting the door and going to my door. I just hope my 'Good Friend' will still want to talk to me.

* * *

No P.O.V. 

Gwen watched Troy's car pull away from the front room window and thought of a way to get back at him. As she thought, a brilliantly evil idea came to her mind. She went over to the phone and dialed the number for the _New York Times. _

"Hello, New York Times?...Yes I have some juicy information on Troy Bolton...Yes , the basket ball player...He has a dirty little secret...Two dirty little secrets to be excact..." giggled Gwen devilishly. There was one thing for sure, this woman was _pure evil. _

**Okay I hoped you liked it! So, Gwen told the tabloids about the twins and Troy is going back to Sharpay's. Oh and I'f you didnt read the AN up top, Troy and Gwen have a house in New York and in LA. Okay so don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	11. I Love You

Ashley's P.O.V. 

I can't believe what I just saw happen. My dad _just left_. He didn't seem to care about me or Monica or even mom. He just walked away. I sat in my room, looking out into the beautiful senery that I had grown a custom to in New York. I felt warm tears form in my eyes as I kept repeating to myself that my father left. I sniffled and picked up my cell phone and texted Jullian.

_"Can u plz come here like asap." _

I put my phone down and waited for him to respond. But instead of getting a text as a response, I got a call.

**Ashley**/_Jullian _

**"Hello?" **

_"Ash, I got your text. What's wrong?" _

**"It's a long story. Just come here quick." **

_"I'm like, five minutes away. Are you crying?" _

**"A little bit..." **

_"Okay calm down, I'll be there soon." _

**"Okay, use the ladder next to the house."**

_"Why?" _

**"I'll tell you when you get here." **

_"Allright."_ After Julian hung up, I looked around my room. I noticed I still had the posters of my dad that I took out of sport magazines up on my wall, like he was a god or something. I stood up and ripped the first one off the wall. It split right down the middle, then fell onto separate parts of the floor. I continued the process and threw each of them into my garbage bin. Finally, I came t omy first poster. Even though I was extremely mad at him, I couldn't let myself rip it down and crumble it up. So I compromised with myslef; I took it down gently and folded it back up and plaec in my computer desk drawer. I looked arounf the room and noticed that the posters still had there spots on the wall. I felt tears form to my eyes as I tought about how much I adored him and now how much I hate him. Finally, I heard the 'Clank' of the ladder hitting the side of the house. I sat on my bed, waiting for Julian to appear in my window.

"Hey.." smiled Julian as he fit himself into the window. I just looked at him, hoping he would understand my mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Julian sitting next to me smd holding me in a hug.

"He left." I stated as more tears fell down my face.

"Who did?" asked Julian.

"My...Dad." I cried into his chest.

"Oh, babe..." sighed Julian holding me closer.

"Is that why you took down all the posters?" asked Julian as he rubbed circles on back.

"Yeah..."

"It's okay..."

"It's okay? It's okay?! Don't you realize what just happened?! My dad _left us! _He didn't even say goodbye!!!" I yelled looking at his light brown eyes.

"How do you know he left for good?" asked Julian in a calm voice.

"Because...Because..." I studdered, not having an answer.

"Mhm..." smiled Julian.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"What I'm trying to get at is, maybe he didn't leave forever. Maybe he'll come back..." smiled Julian.

"I don't know...I mean, I want to believe he will, but don't know..."

* * *

After Julian left, I was sitting in our study reading when I heard the doorbell go off. My mom got up and walked over to the door...

"Troy?" asked my mom, suprised and happy. I stood up imediatley as did Monica from the top of the stairs. We both ran over to see my dad with a little girl who looked like she was atleast 9 or maybe 10.

"I love you." stated my dad bluntly. My mom's, Monica's, and I's jaws dropped at once...

**okay sorry for not updating for a while! Okay don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	12. This Has To Make Me Stronger Part 1

_"I love you." stated my dad bluntly. _

Ashley's P.O.V. 

"What?" asked my mom shocked.

"I love you. I _LOVE _you Sharpay Catherine Evans!" stated my dad. My mom just stood there, not moving.

"Say something!" I muttered under my breathe. I guess my mom heard me becuase the next thing that came out of her mouth rocked my world.

"I love you too." smiled my mom.

"Come in, Troy, it's late..." smiled my mom opening the door wider so my dad could come in.

"Who's this?" asked Monica taking notice of the little girl sleeping in my dad's arms.

"This is my daughter, Kelsey." smiled my dad proudly.

"She's beautiful." smiled Monica, brushing the stray strands of dirty blonde hair out of her face. I have to admit, Monica does have a motherly side to her.

"How old is she?" I asked walking over to my dad.

"10...She'll be eleven soon though..." stated my dad. My mom, who had disappered after she let my dad in, returned with blankets and a spare pillow.

"Here Troy, Kelsey and you can sleep on the couch..."

"No, she can stay in my room." I stated. I couldn't let that poor thing sleep on the couch!

"Are you sure, Ash?" asked my dad. I smiled lightly, he was really acting like my dad.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Allright, I'll take her upstairs and then come back down here." said my dad to my mom.

"Okay, when you come back down, I wanna talk to you, okay?"

"I was thinking the same thing..." smiled my dad as he and I made our way up the stairs.

After we arrived to my room, I seemed to forget about my anti-Troy Bolton poster riot, so when my dad came into my room to see his face split down the middle on the floor, you can imagine he was a liiittttle bit taken by suprise...

"Um...Ash?" asked my dad as I got my bed ready for Kelsey.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the poster?" asked my dad shifting his eyes over to the poster I forgot to throw away that was laying on the ground.

"Oh..." I muttered as my cheeks grew rosey..

"Something you wanna talk about?" asked my dad laying Kelsey gently into my bed.

"Yeah...I did it because, when you left earlier, I thought it was forever, so when I saw all the posters in my room of you-"

"You went on an anti-Troy Bolton riot." laughed my dad.

"Excatly."

"But, why did you have my posters hanging up in your room?"

"Because you were my hero growing up... And you still are." I smiled giving my dad a hug. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. After we hugged, I walked over to my door and watched as my dad went over to Kelsey's side, kissed her forehead, and brought the sheets up alittle higher to keep her warm. He gave me one last hug before walking away. I went to my linen closet and pulled out a spare pillow and a blanket, since I was going to need it since I was sleeping with Monica for the night. As I walked down the hall, I saw my dad giving Monica a hug and a kiss on the forehead. After he was done he began to walk down the stairs.

"Good night, girls!" he called over his shoulder.

"'Night!" me and Monica both called back. After we walked into her room, Monica ran over to her bed and flopped down on it while I calmly placed the pillow and blanket on her window seat, which was suprisingly roomy for a window seat.

"Sooo, what do you think their gonna talk about?!" asked Monica excitedly.

"I don't know..." I stated as a yawn came over me. " I'm guessing everything since they got alot of catching up to do..." I stated as I got myslef comfortable and I soon fell into a deep sleep. I had hoped Monica would follow, but little did I know that she would wake up in the middle of the night and hear the most heart breaking thing either of us could ever hear...And neither of our parents would be the ones to say it...

**okay i hope u liked this chapter, as you can tell, this is the first part of a three part thing, so the next will be Troy and Sharpay's conversation and then the next one will be when the "Heart breaking thing" will be exposed, but I'll keep u guessing for that one...lol. Okay so dont forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	13. This Has To Make Me Stronger Part 2

Sharpay's P.O.V. 

After the girls went to bed, me and Troy sat in the living room. After an akawrad silence, Troy spoke up.

"So..."

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked as I felt my palms get sweating, a disgusting thing that always happens to me when I get nervous.

"Everything. I want to know exactly what happened with the girls, you and..."

"And what?"

"Us." stated Troy with such honesty in his eyes it made my heart melt.

"Okay, well you see the day you told me that you got into that college..."

"Yeah?"

"That's also the day that I found out I was pregnant." I watched Troy's eyes get big with shock.

"So, t-that's why you came over."

"Yeah. Then I moved to Colorado with Gabbi."

"Yeah I know that..."

"But you didn't know that after I had the twins up there, I moved out to New York."

"Well I know that now...Shar, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I didn't tell you because...I wanted the girls to have a normal life. I didn't want them to grow up in the spot light. I mean look at everything in the past you've gone through with the media. Did you really want the girls to be brought up with that on their shoulders?"

"You're right..." sighed Troy looking up at the ceiling. He looked over to me and in one quick movement, planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do, was I supose to kiss back? Or pull away?

"Troy..." I stated pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this, you have a fiancee."

"Not anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"I left her, that's why I have Kelsey with me."

"So wait, you left her for the only reason to be with me?" I asked alittle angered.

"No! No, that's not what happened!"

"Oh, then do tell what did."

"Okay, Gwen was a...a...Well she was a bitch...And she wasn't a fit mother...Shar, she only wanted me for the fame."

"And how do you know that?"

"Kelsey over heard her on the phone!" exclaimed Troy pointing to the loft above us where the bed rooms were.

"Wait...She heard Gwen?"

"Yes..."

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's okay, I understand." smiled Troy giving me another kiss. This time though, I kissed back.

Now before you get all imaginative, no we didn't "Do It", but we did fall asleep on the couch together. But later that night while I slept, the most painful thing that me and Troy would ever have to go through would happen, and I wouldn't even know until I woke up the next morning...

**okay I hope u liked this one! Don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	14. This Has To Make Me Stronger Part 3

Troy's P.O.V. 

**_BANG BANG BANG! _**

I stired awake by a loud banging at the front door. I looked around to see the digital clock on the cable box that read 3:15 AM. Who the hell is at the door at 3:15?! I got ready to move, but I noticed Sharpay cudled against my chest and sleeping soundly. Looking back she always was a deep sleeper. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forhead before sliding out from underneath her. I walked over to the door rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. When I looked through the door window and I was shocked at who I saw on the other side.

"Larz?" I asked opening the door for my manager.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bolton?" boomed Larz.

"Larz please!" I whispered pointing over to the sleeping Sharpay, who was now snuggling with a pillow.

"Sorry..." muttered Larz, still angry at something. We walked into the kitchen which was right off the living room.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you hear at this hour in the morning?" I asked as I stood at the island in the kitchen.

"Look Bolton, I don't know if you know this but..." sighed Larz sliding a newspaper over to me. I picked it up and studied the title.

_"BOLTON'S BABY SCANDAL." _read the title loud and clear. I couldn't believe it, someone leaked the story!

"I'm sorry son, but we need to do some serious damage control." stated Larz.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking away from the article.

"What I mean is...We need to deny the story."

"What? How could we deny something that ACTUALLY happened?!"

"Troy, you have to tell the press that the story isn't true, and that there aren't any twins."

"Wait...So you want me to lie about my family?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry Troy, but we have to tell the press or else you could lose your career!" I walked away from him as he was talking and looked around. I swear I thought I saw something fly by in the loft above the kitchen, I blinked a few times and went back to my manager.

"Wait, why would I have to tell the press?"

"I scheduled a press conference today at 7:30. Then we're leaving for LA that night at 6:45." I couldn't believe this guy! I trusted him and now he's turning against me!

"I'm sorry Larz, I can't do it."

"Listen to me Bolton and listen well...You could lose your career!"

"I don't care about that! I care about them!" I yelled pointing up. Larz shook his head and walked to the door, after he opened it, he turned around and looked at me with a serious stare.

"Make the choice Bolton. Either keep your career you worked on for _fifteen _years. Or the 'Family' you've known abotu for what? Atleast two or three days?!...Make the choice Bolton, make the choice." and with those harsh words, Larz left. I looked around with tears in my eyes. I knew that I should stand by Sharpay, but I could lose everything I worked for! I walked back over to the table and read the tabloid again. I put it down and grabbed my car keys and set them aside right near the door. I tiptoed up the stairs and went to Ashley's room to get Kelsey. As I walked back with the sleeping Kelsey in my arms, I thought I saw a shadow in the hall. I ignored it and kept going...

Little did I know it was Monica. She heard everything. And she was crying her self back to sleep.

Before I left the house, I looked over at the sleeping Sharpay. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel. It gave me so much pain to leave her again. But it's just one of _the things we do_...

**okay I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R**

**-Rose**


	15. Then Why Did He?

Sharpay's P.O.V. 

I woke up the next morning, expecting to see Troy with me, but instead all I got was a pillow. I stirred awake, thinking that he was in the kitchen or something. But when I looked over the back of the couch, I didn't see anyone.

"Troy?" I called getting up. But there was no response.

"Troy?" I called again. Still no response.

"Where is he?" I whispered to myself.

"He's not here." sighed Monica coming down the stairs. She looked like she had been crying for awhile.

"What do you mean? Did he run to the store?"

"No mom! I mean he's _gone! _GONE! G-O-N-E GONE!" cried Monica as she ran over to me and cried into my chest. I went numb, I couldn't think strait.

"What? W-When did he leave?" I asked holding her.

"He left early this morning. He took Kelsey with him." I felt like someone just stabbed me in the back.

"But mom, he didn't want to leave."

"Then why did he?" I asked walking away and up the stairs.

"Because, someone leaked the story about us and then this guy Larz came who told him that they were having a press conference this morning and that he HAD to deny us, but he didn't want to mom! But Larz told him he had to!" explained Monica quickly, almost in one breath.

"Oh my god..." I muttered under my breath.

"Mom, after the press conference, he's leaving!" my eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"What times the press conference?"

"Um, in an hour, more than likely at the stadium, why?"

"Go wake up Ashley and get on something nice." I stated with a smirk. Monica looked at me for a moment, but then it clicked and she ran up the stairs with a big smile on her face. I went up after her, knowing we only had a short amount of time to stop Troy.

**okay i hope u like it! I no its short, but the next will be longer I promise. okay dont forget to R&R!**

**-Rose**


	16. Trapped In A Closet & It's Not R Kelly!

No P.O.V. 

Troy sat in the meeting room at the stadium with Larz next to him. He knew once Larz stopped talking, he would have to tell everyone the story. He would have to tell them that Sharpay was a liar, but she wasn't one. He would have to tell them that he and Gwen were still staying together, but they weren't. And worst of all, he would have to tell them that the girls weren't his, and that's what really killed him. Troy looked over to see the ever so fake Gwen next to him, acting like the supporting wife. Gwen, noticing that the paparzzi were watching, grabbed Troy's hand and started to move her thumb back and forth. She moved in and gave him a kiss. Troy tried his hardest not to make a face when she did that. Right now, he had her to blame for this. He looked around to see only reporters and photographeres. He didn't see Kelsey, who was told by Gwen not to come in since she feared Kelsey would spill the beans. And he saw no sign of Sharpay or the girls. Call him crazy, but he was hoping deep down inside that they would show up.

"...And now, Troy will say his story." smiled Larz. Everyone's attention turned to Troy. Troy sat straight up, looked over the speech Larz gave him before under the table, and got ready to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, You have heard these stories in the tabliods that I have a secret family...But I am here to day to tell you that..." as Troy spoke, Sharpay, Monica, and Ashley came in from the doors with Kelsey.

"Mr. Bolton?" asked one of the reporters, noticing Troy's attention going to the group in the back.

"What Troy wants to say is that he and this woman that says that he fathered his twins is a complete liar." stated Gwen. Troy couldn't take it anymore. And nither could Kelsey.

"You're the liar!" yelled Kelsey, making her way down the isle.

"What did you say to me?" asked Gwen getting angry.

"I said, You're the liar! Not dad!" yelled Kelsey again, looking at Troy.

"What do you mean, Kelsey?" asked one of the reporters.

"What I mean is that Gwen's nothing but a dirty roten gold digger!" there was a colective gasp in the room.

"I can't do this, Larz." stated Troy. He moved back to the microphone and cleared his throat to get back the attention.

"Excuse me everyone. I have to tell you the real story now...The truth is that I do have twin daughters. And that I'm still in love with there mother..."

"Troy!" yelled Gwen, losing her cool, but trying to get back Troy by holding his hand again.

"No, Gwen!" Gwen realized that it was over and she became quite.

"And one more, thing...Who said I had to give up my career for a family?" stated Troy looking at Larz. After the press conference, Larz caught Troy before he left.

"Troy wait..."

"Sorry Larz."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For leaving you jobless." stated Troy dryly as he walked away. He hoped to catch Sharpay before she left, but Gwen would get in the way...

* * *

Sharpay and the girls were going to the main lobby to meet with Troy when they were suddenly bumparted by a woman into a storage closet.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ashley. The women took off her mask to reveal Gwen with an evil smile.

"Gwen!" yelled the others in shock.

"Shh now, don't want anyone to hear you." snickered Gwen evily shutting the door and putting the small table that was in the hall way infront of the door, blocking them in.

**okay I hope u like this one, lol. So don't forget to R&R!**

**-Rose**


	17. Vent Crawlers

Ashley's P.O.V. 

"Oh my god mom! How are we gonna get out?!" exclaimed Monica as my mom thrusted everything she had into the door.

"I'm-trying-to-figure-that-out!" yelled my mom between thrust. I looked over at Kelsey and noticed something was wrong with her.

"Kels?" I asked sitting next to her. She looked up with me with this look of sickness that it still haunts me to this day.

"Kels? Are you okay?" I asked holding her in my hands. Then her eyes closed and she began to shake.

"Mom!" I yelled in fear. My mom looked over and then ran over to us.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Monica looking down at the scene going on.

"She's going into diabetic shock..." stated my mom.

"What?" asked me and Monica at the same time.

"Kelsey, do you have diabeetes?" asked my mom kindly. Kelsey nodded.

We began looking around for an exit. If something happens to Kelsey...I don't even want to think about it...

"Look! I found a way!" exclaimed Monica looking at a vent. Suddenly, she got a burst of adreadaline and pounded the vent in, making it fall to the floor with a loud clank.

"What are you gonna do?" asked my mom.

"I'm gonna crawl through the vents...I might not get to dad, but I'll get some help." stated Monica climbling into the vent from ontop of a linen rack.

"I'll go with you." I stated, making my way up the vent as well."

"Why?"

"Because, you might need help." I stated lifting myself so that I was looking into the vent. Monica smiled and waved me over to follow her.

"Will be back soon." I told my mom as I backed into the vent. She nodded and tried talking to Kelsey so she would stay with her and not pass out.

As me and Monica crawled through the vents, we listened for any kind of conversation. We finally heard one coming from what looked like the lobby.

"Whose that?" asked Monica. I put my eyes up to the bottom vent and tried to figure out who it was.

"It's dad and Gwen!" Monica's eyes grew big and I could see the wheels in her head begin to turn as she thought of a way to get my dad's attention. She better hurry because I heard Gwen telling my dad lies about where my mom was!

* * *

_(With Gwen and Troy) _

"Troy, where's Sharpay?" asked Gwen innocently.

"I'm not sure...She said she was gonna come to here with the girls..." sighed Troy looking around.

"Well, I don't want to be the barrier of bad news..."

"Wow, really?" asked Troy dryly.

"Really. But I saw Sharpay leave here with the girls." stated Gwen. Monica and Ashely both looked at each other with panicked looks...

"Ready, on the count of three, we're gonna kick this thing in, then you're gonna hang from there while I hold your legs, that'll get dad's attention." whispered Ashely sitting down on her butt so she could kick the vent.

"What?" asked Monica alittle suprised.

"Trust me on this, okay?" said Ashley. Monica nodded and sat the same way as Ashley...

"One...Two...Three!!" and with that, they both began to kick the vent vigorously.

"What's that noise?" asked Troy looking around.

"I don't know...But Troy...I think you should just head out since Sharpay didn't really love you enough to..."

With one last blow, the vent gave way and Monica's head poped out, her blonde hair swaying around.

"Dad!" yelled Monica.

"Monica?!" yelled Troy walking over to his daughter.

**okay I hope u liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Rose**


	18. Love And Pain

"Monica?! What's going on?!" asked Troy helping Monica out of the vent.

"Dad!" whispered Ashley. Troy looked up and saw Ashley smiling and waving. After he helped her out, he asked again what was going on.

"Look, there's not alot of time to explain, but Mom and Kesley are locked in the closet over there and Kelsey's going into diabetic shock." explained Monica as she and Ashley began to run with Troy, leaving the defeated Gwen in the dust.

When they finally reached the closet, Troy pushed the desk clear across the hall and ripped the door opened to see Sharpay still trying to talk to Kelsey. Troy opened his pocket and took out Kelsey's insulin.

"Here Kels..." smiled Troy as he gave his daughter her well needed insulin. Then Gwen came running back Troy.

"Oh my! Kelsey! My poor baby!" yelled Gwen, trying to act like she didn't do it.

"Get out of here Gwen!" yelled Troy. Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it when she realized it was over. She took a deep breath, stood tall, and walked away. After she left, Kelsey began to stand up, freeing Sharpay up. When she did stand up, she ran right to Troy and threw her arms around him.

"Troy...I love you..." cried Sharpay into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Shar." smiled Troy, tighting his grip around Sharpay's waist. Kelsey walked over to Ashley and Monica and gave them both hugs.

"Thank you guys." she stated horsely. Monica and Ashley both smiled and gave her a hug in return. For once, everything was as it should be in Ashley's life. Her parents were together, her and Monica were close again, and she got the little sister she always wanted.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley was in her room when she heard the clank of the ladder hit her window sill. She waited for Jullian to appear, but when he did, he looked very upset. 

"Jul? What's wrong?" asked Ashley as she helped Jullian in.

"Look, I wanted to tell you this face to face.."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving to Singapore." stated Jullian.

"What?!"

"Look, my dad's job's relocating there." Ashley turned her back and fought back the tears that were in her eyes.

"I'll only be there for a year."

"Alot can happen in a year, Jullian." stated Ashley, her voice getting colder.

"Ash please." begged Jullian.

"When do you leave?" asked Ashley, still not looking at him.

"Six months."

"Well, I seguest you get a head start on your packing." stated Ashley opening the window for Jullian.

"Ash, wait..."

"Jullian, please..." Jullian nodded and made his way out of the room and down the ladder. After she watched the ladder go away, she ran to her bed and cried. When she finally stopped, she called her best friend Kristi. That night Kristi came over and comforted Ashley by watching as many movies as possible, eating, and watching more movies until they couldn't anymore. Ashley smiled through it all, but Kristi knew that her friend was hurting.

**okay I hope u like this one. The next chapters the big one...WEDDING! lol, so don't forget to R&R or else I wont post the next chapter! **

**-Rose**


	19. Wedding

Ashley's P.OV.

"...And now, the bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband...And wife." stated the DJ with his corny way. Mom and dad walked to the dance floor together and waited for the song to begin. When the song started, my mom began to giggle and my dad rested his forehead against hers, since he asked the DJ to play my mom's favorite song as their wedding song, "Because You Love Me" be Celine Deion.

As my parents danced, I couldn't help but smile too. Even though I really didn't want to. Jullian left three months ago, and all I got was three phone calls. THREE FLIPPIN' PHONE CALLS! I guess he wanted to give me one phone call each freakin' month. I looked up to see Monica and Kelsey giggling with eachother as they looked at two boys on the other side of the room that were looking at them. When the song was almost over, other couples were invited to dance, and naturally, Monica and Kelsey went right to the boys and danced with them, leaving me to feel sorry for myself.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" asked my dad after he was done dancing.

"Nothing..." I sighed looking away and fighting the tears that were in my eyes.

"Ash, I know you're lieing."

"How do you know that?"

"Becuase you're just like me." smiled my dad.

"Then you know that this sucks!"

"What sucks? Jullian leaving?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course I know it hurts, but he'll be back." smiled my dad.

"But how do you know that? What if...What if..."

"What if what?"

"What if...He found another girl in Singapore? What if he forgot about me?" I asked looking down at the table cloth and drawing random pictures with my fingers. I looked at my dad from the corner of my eye and saw him looking at the back of the room.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think Jullian forgot about you?"

"Yeah?" I said, unsure about what he meant.

"Turn around..." smiled my dad giving me a kiss on my forehead before going back to my mom. I thought about what he said for a moment before I turned around and looked around the room. There I saw him...

"Jullian!" I yelled, pushing my chair out and running to him. He had gotten tanner since I last saw him, and his hair had gotten lighter, but he was still Jullian.

"When did you get here?!" I asked, lifting my head from his chest.

"Last night 'round 1 in the morning." smiled Jullian.

"Oh, so you wanted to suprise me?"

"Depends, are you suprised?"

"Yes, very." I smiled giving him another hug.

"Then yes. Yes, I wanted to suprise you." smiled Jullian. When we heard a slow song come on again, we both ran over to the dance floor and started dancing. The slow song was 'Back At One' be Brian McKnight ,which is one of my favorite slow songs.

* * *

"So, how long ae you back here for?" I asked Jullian as we walked through the garden near the reception hall, making our way toward the gazebbo.

"I'm leaving later tonight." siged Jullian.

"Oh..." I sighed looking down at the flowers that were there. Jullian looked at me and smiled.

"Ash, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? The fact that my boyfriend is going back to Singapore for anover a year...A-and I can't do anything about."

"Ash.."

"No Jullian, listen to me...I'm scared too."

"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Jullian holding me closer.

"Scared that, that you're gonna find someone else." I stated as tears filled my eyes.

"Ash..." smiled Jullian giving me a hug.

"Will you?"

"No." smiled Jullian as he held me closer. I took a deep breath and smiled. For once, everything was perfect. But I knew that this moment I had with Jullian wouldn't last forever and that I would have to say goodbye to him again...

**Okay I hope u liked this one! Don't forget to R&R!!**

**-Rose**


	20. No Response

Troy returned home to see Ashley crying on the phone. He ran over to his daughters side.

"Ash, what's wrong?!?"

"J-Jullian!!" cried Ashley.

"What happened to Jullian?"

"He's dieing!" Troy looked at his daughter with sympathy. He held her close and stroked her head.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They just told me his in the hospital and he's not doing good." cried Ashley.

"I'll take you to the hospital." stated Troy.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Ashley to Jullian's mother. 

"He's unresponsive...They ran test and there's brain activity, but...His legs are destroyed."

"Will he ever walk again?" asked Troy. Jullian's mother shook her head no.

"Can we see him?" asked Ashley, fighting back tears.

"Sure." muttered Jullian's mother.

Ashley walked in and saw Jullian laying lifelessly on the bed. She saw his face was severely burned, almost as if he was in an explosion, his arms had cuts all over them and his legs looked mangled and useless.

"I'll be outside." smiled Troy giving his daughter a kiss on the top of the head. After Troy left the room, Ashley broke down.

"Jullian, please wake up! Please!"

No repsonse.

Ashley let out a few more sobs before collecting herslef.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was angry at you. It wasn't your fault you had to leave. And now I realize that..."

No response.

"Jullian, if you can hear me, I want you to know this...I love you."

Ashley stayed there for hours waiting...waiting...waiting...Waiting for some sign that Jullian was there. But nothing. Nothing but the sound of the machines making there eire beeps, the only sign that there was life in this poor boys body. As Ashley slept, the machines began to go haywire, snapping Ashley out of her nap and into a panic.

"Someone help!!"

**R&R**

**-Rose**


	21. Baby Come Back

_"Someone help!" _

Doctors flodded into the room and worked on Jullian while Ashley went to the corner of the room and watched in horror. The machines were still going crazy, which only worried Ashley even more. Finally, everything stopped. There was no noise, no beeping, nothing.

A doctor took a big sigh before checking his watch,

"Time of death..."

"NOO!" cried Ashley, running to Jullian's side.

"You can't leave me!! Jullian! Come back!!" cried Ashley banging on Jullian's chest.

"JULLIAN!!!" screamed Ashley, falling to the ground.

"Get her out of here." said one of the doctors. Two doctors, one male and one female, took Ashley away. Right before Ashley left the room, a barely audible gasp of breath was heard. Then the machines began to work again at a steady pace.

"Get the cardiologist in here, we got a live one!" called one of the doctors. Ashley ran back over to Jullian's side and cried tears of joy.

Jullian opened his eyes barely and smiled at Ashley,

"He told be not yet." he smiled before falling back to sleep. Ashley smiled as tears fell down her face.

* * *

**okay I'm sorry this was so short! And I need you guys help with what should happen next in the story, so could you guys either PM me or in your review could you give me what you wanna see in the next few chapters? If you could, that'd be awesome! lol R&R**

**-Rose**


	22. The Big News

**One Year Later **

Ashley's P.O.V. 

A year ago, I almost lost Jullian. If you guys are wondering what happened to him (like I was when I got the call), I think I'm in a good enough state-of-mind to tell you.

When Jullian was driving up to meet his parents at the airport, he was blindsided by another driver. The impact was so hard that the engine exploded. I'm not making this up like it's some action movie, either. The side that he was hit on came in and sandwiched his legs and crushed them under the pressure. When the police got there, they had to cut Jullian out of the car, since it pretty much collapsed on him. He suffered some pretty bad burns from the engine, two broken ribs, and of course, his legs were destroyed. He knew he was never gonna walk again, but he was so optimistic about it, you would've never guessed he was near death. He's been living with us for the past few months until his parents come back from Singapore. And now I'm sitting in my living room with Monica, Kelsey and Jullian, waiting for my parents to tell us their 'big news'.

"So? What's up?" asked Kelsey, who's come out of her shell.

"Well, girls...And Jullian...We're having a baby!" exclaimed my mom. My jaw dropped, Monica jumped up and did her booty dance again, and Kelsey jumped up and just danced around.

"Do you know when you're due?" asked Jullian since I was inaudible for the moment.

"Not just yet...We'll find out in about two months." smiled my dad.

"Wait, in two months? So you've been pregnant for three months?" asked Kesley.

"Well we didn't know until now."

"Oh..."

"Where's the baby's room gonna be?" asked Monica.

"Well for the first few months, he..."

"Or she." stated my mom.

"Or she, will be in our room, then we'll move he _or she _to the room next to yours, Kels."

"But that rooms super small." I stated.

"True. But by the time the baby's old enough to realize that the rooms tiny, you and Monica will already be moved out." I nodded as did Monica.

"Do you think you'll have another set of twins?" asked Monica. My parents looked at each other and then back at us.

"Well, ha, funny story about that..." said my dad scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh my god! You're having twins!" I yelled.

"We don't know that for sure, Troy. The doctor _thinks_ there might be a _chance_ it will be twins...But we won't know for sure until we go to the doctors." stated my mom.

"When is your next appointment?" I asked.

"Two weeks."

"So you guys are three months pregnant and don't know what you're having, you're moving the baby into one of the girls room after they move out, and you might possibly be pregnant with twins, but won't know until you go to your next appointment, which is next week?" asked Kelsey pretty much summing up the whole conversation we just had.

"Yup." smiled my dad.

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	23. Ashley's Big Game Gone Wrong

Ashley's P.O.V.

It was the end of February and I was playing one of the biggest games of my life for basketball. Well not _the biggest, _but pretty huge. College scouts were going to be there, my family, and most importantly, my dad was going to see me play. As I tied my shoes in the locker room, I saw someone lean up against the lockers. I looked up and saw my dad standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey...You nervous?" asked my dad sitting down on the opposite set of bleachers.

"Alittle..." I trailed off. My dad smiled at me again.

"You know, when I was your age, my dad really pressured me to get a scholarship."

"Really?"

"Yeah...He used to always tell me 'Do you know how much colleges cost these days?' or 'There's gonna be scouts at this game, do you know that?'. And I used to freak out."

"Wow..."

"That's how you feel, huh?"

"Yeah..God dad I'm so scared!"

"I know you are. Just don't think about it...Well, I mean you should think about it but don't go to deep into it...Well you might want to...But..."

"Dad."

"Hmm?"

"I get it." I giggled, giving my dad a hug.

"Thanks..." I smiled, getting up and going to the door.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm playing this game for you." My dad smiled proudly.

* * *

No P.O.V.

There was ten seconds left in the game and the score was tied 22-22. Ashley's team was taking the ball down the court. The girl passed it to another, and Ashley ran to the hole in the middle. The girl passes the ball to her and Ashley got ready to shoot when a girl from the other team started to block her. She tried to give the ball to an open teammate, but the girl was no where to be found. Ashley then decided to take the ball in for herself. She went around the girl and was going up for the basket when her ankle bent the wrong way completely. Ashley went down in extreme pain and clutched her ankle. The referee blew the whistle and the girls cleared the court. Ashley's coaches came over to her while Troy, Sharpay and Jullian sat in the stands anxiously.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" asked her coach.

"My ankle!!" cried Ashley.

"Can you move it?"

"No!! Get my mom out here!" yelled Ashley as painful tears fell down her face. The coach waved Sharpay down.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I think she broke her ankle." said one of her coaches.

"C'mon Ash, we're going to the E.R." said Sharpay. Ashley's coaches helped her up and she hopped with them.

* * *

"So how's it look, doc?" asked Troy. 

"Well, It's definitely broken. She'll be out for the rest of the season." Sharpay looked at her husband and saw a disappointed look on his face.

"Troy..." started Sharpay.

"Hm?"

"Are you upset?"

"Yeah."

"You know, when Ashley went in, she _begged _the doctors to not tell you that the ankle was broken."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Troy, you influence her more than you even realize. She does everything to get you to notice. Haven't you realize that?" asked Sharpay. Troy looked at Sharpay surprised. He never realize Ashley did this.

"Oh my god." muttered Troy, running his fingers through his hair.

"There's alot about Ashley you still don't know Troy." smiled Sharpay.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she worshiped you when she was younger." Troy smiled in a flattered way. Then Ashley came out of the E.R. on crutches.

"Dad, I'm sorry." cried Ashley as Troy walked over to her.

"Why are you apologizing? You played great!"

"But I'm done for the rest of the season."

"So? There's only like, what, three games left? And besides, I hear you're pretty good at softball." smiled Troy.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm proud of you!" smiled Troy giving his daughter a hug.

**R&R**

**-Rose**


	24. Spring Arrival

Monica's P.O.V, 

It was April and Aunt Gabriella was ready to pop with her first baby. We were at Ashley and mine's 17th birthday celebration at our house. It wasn't much, just my immediate family and Aunt Gabriella and Uncle Ryan. Aunt Gabriella sat in the lawn chair with her big baby belly and was braiding Kelsey's strawberry blonde hair, Ashley was with Jullian, whose parents were going to be returning from Singapore in few months, Dad was playing a pick up game of soccer with Uncle Ryan, and mom was laughing as she watched the grown men play dirty by slide tackle and what not. She was a happy five months pregnant and was showing alittle bit. Things were good for us. The media was still buzzing about the fact that my dad traded himself from the Lakers to the Knicks, but we learned to ignore them.

I looked over at Aunt Gabriella and saw her have a strange look on her face.

"Are you alright Aunt Gabriella?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked." smiled Aunt Gabirella. She returned to finishing Kelsey's hair when she made another face.

"Aunt Gabriella?" I asked this time.

"Hmm?"

"You're not alright are you?"

"No, I don't know what's wrong!" said Aunt Gabriella, showing the fear in her face.

"Okay calm down, I'll get Uncle Ryan and-"

"No! Don't!" yelled Aunt Gabriella, pulling me back.

"Why not?"

"Because, ever since the doctor told him that I could go in early, he's been walking on eggshells around me!" she whispered to me. I didn't know what to do. Should I listen to my Aunt and risk having her give birth in the backyard? Or do I deny my Aunt and tell my Uncle and have it be a false alarm and push my Uncle into a mental state?

"Aunt Gabi, I have to tell someone." I sighed.

"Okay..Tell you're mother..." she sighed with a weak smile. I walked over to my mom with the weiht of the world on my shoulders.

"Mom?"

"What is it, sweetie?" she answered. I bent down and whispered in her ear with my hand cuffed over the front of her ear: "I think Aunt Gabi's going into labor."

My mother looked at me for a minute, then at Aunt Gabirella, who gave her a face that said that it was real.

"Okay...Go get her into the car and I'll tell Uncle Ryan."

"Alright...Be careful with Uncle Ryan, he's been walking on eggshells." I told her. She nodded and I returned to Aunt Gabi.

"What did she say?" asked Aunt Gabi, who was now alone since Kelsey had run over to Jullian and Ashley.

"She's gonna tell Uncle Ryan and I'm gonna help you into the car."

"Okay...Let's go." said Aunt Gabriella as I helped her up. We were at the gate when she and I heard a panicked male yell. We both looked at eachother and knew who it was. Unlce Ryan. We continued walking and we finally got to the car. She sat down in the car and began breathing herself through a contraction.

"Oh my god! Is alright?!?!" asked Uncle Ryan, running out of the front of the house.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay. Drive carefully!" yelled my dad from the front porch. Uncle Ryan pulled out of our driveway and drove carefully down the street.

"Ha, you'd think he'd change..." laughed my mom.

"What do you mean?" asked my dad as I walked up the stairs and stood with Kelsey, who was watching Unlce Ryan's car drive off.

"Well, when I had the girls, it just so happend to be the weekend Ryan came up...God he was more freaked out than me when I was going into the hospital." laughed my mom.

"So he was the one that was with you when the girls were born?" asked my dad kind of sad.

"Well of course Troy, he's my brother..." smiled my mom. I knew as well as my mother that my dad wanted to be there.

"Hey, think of it this way, dad," I started, "you'll be there for this new baby." I stated looking at him. He smiled at me with his signature grin.

"Are you guys gonna head up to the hospital?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, we'll go up after dinner." smiled my mom. I have to admit, my mom's been treating Kelsey like she was her oen flesh and blood. Geez, if I had to care for my husbands other child, I'm not sure if I would be able to do it.

* * *

Later that night, my mom and dad went up to the hospital.

"What do you think they're gonna have?" asked Ashley.

"I hope it's a girl." said Kelsey.

"I second that."

"I agree." smiled Ashley.

"I hope they get a boy." smiled Jullian.

"You don't _get _a boy, you _have_ a boy." I said.

"Sorr-y." said Jullian making his goofy face. It was quite for awhile. But the sound of the telephone broke the silence.

"Hello?" answered Ashely..

"Oh my god! No way! What's the name? Aww! That's so cute!! Okay I'll tell them!"

"What did she have? What did she have?!" asked Jullian and Kelsey with the same amount of enthusiasim.

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Ashley.

"Yes!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Okay! It's a..."

* * *

**hahaha. :P. R&R!**

**-Rose**


	25. Finally, Some Testosterone

"...It's a boy!!" I exclaimed.

"Aww! What's his name?!?" asked Kelsey.

"His name's Damon Ryan Evans. He was born at 7:30 PM, he weighed 7 lbs. 02 oz., he has light brown hair and is twenty inches long." I explained.

"Finally, some testosterone in this family." joked Jullian. Ashley looked over at him and hit him with a pillow.

"Just speakin' the truth here." laughed Jullian. I was happy to see things going right for us. True, the fact that Jullian would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all, really. But he was learning how to deal with it. Ashley still loved him dearly. When they kissed, I felt sad and happy. I was happy that Ashley and Jullian were for real with eachother, but sad because I know that in a short amount of time, Jullian wouldn't be here all the time and his future in New York would be up in the air. But for now, everything was as it should be...

* * *

No P.O.V.

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella were still up watching T.V. in the living room.

"Troy?" asked Sharpay, looking up from the copy of Vouge she was reading.

"Hm?" asked Troy, not taking his eyes off of the T.V. screen.

"This morning I went to the doctors."

"Uh-huh..." said Troy, still not looking at his wife.

"He told me some interesting news..." smiled Sharpay.

"What's that?" asked Troy.

"I found out what we're having..." giggled Sharpay. Troy turned at her and stared her down with a grin on his face.

"Are you serious?!?" asked Troy, getting excited.

"Yes I am."

"Tell me!!"

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Sharpay with the same grin as Ashley.

"Yess!!"

"Okay..." smiled Sharpay, moving into Troy and whispering their child's gender in his ear. Troy looked at his wife with a big smile on his face...

* * *

**i know this was short, but did u really think I was going to tell you what they were having yet? lol. But since I'm not telling u, u give me your guesses and why you think they should have that gender. Hey, and if you want them to have twins, go right ahead and tell me you want that. lol. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	26. Salt Lake Or Bust

**Two Months Later**

The family was sitting eating dinner when they got a call from Ryan. When Sharpay was talking to him, she got a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"Gabbi's gone..." muttered Sharpay.

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Kelsey.

"She left Uncle Ryan. She left a letter telling him she couldn't do it anymore, and she dropped Damon off at her mothers...Troy, she really left."

"Did she tell you she was planing on leaving?" asked Troy.

"No...Well, she was telling me that she was dealing with some things and that she wanted to just get away, but I didn't think she would really leave." sighed Sharpay.

"Where's Ryan?"asked Troy. The kids just looked at their plates, shocked.

"He's at home with Damon."

"I'll be right back...I'll call you if I need you!" yelled Troy as he left the house.

"Mom?" asked Ashley.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Aunt Gabi went?"

"I don't know, there's a bunch of places she could've gone..."

"Like where?" asked Kelsey.

"Well, there's New Mexico, California, she could've gone back to Salt Lake too." Ashley and Monica looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking...

* * *

**With Troy and Ryan**

"How are you holding up?" asked Troy.

"I'll be fine...I just can't believe she just left...Not even a goodbye..."

"I'm sorry, Ryan."

"I know...I just can't believe it."

"I can't either...But you have Damon..."

"Yeah...He's all I got now." sighed Ryan, looking over at his son who was sleeping in his crib.

"She may come back. You never know."

"And you never know if she'll stay...God! I wish I just knew where she was!"

* * *

**With Monica and Ashley Later That Night**

"Are all of your things packed?" asked Monica, knocking on Ashley's door.

"Yeah, are yours?"

"Yup..." They both grabbed thier bags and snuck down the stairs and out of the front door. Before they shut the door though, they left a note on the kitchen counter saying:

_Dear mom and dad, _

_We know this is gonna sound bad, but we're going to find Aunt Gabi. We think she's in Salt Lake, so that's where we're going. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll call you later when we land in Salt Lake. Remember DON'T PANICK! We love you. _

_Monica and Ashley. _

They walked out of the house and walked to Monica's car.

"Wait!" exclaimed Monica.

"What?"

"What if this is a mistake?"

"It's not." said Ashley, getting in the drivers seat.

"But what if..."

"Don't worry about it, Mon, this will be fine." said Ashley as Monica got into the car. They started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and drove toward the airport.

**Don't worry, you'll find out soon what their having! lol.**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	27. A Twist In My Story: Short Chapter

"TROYY!!" exclaimed Sharpay. Troy ran down the stairs to his seven months pregnant wife.

"What?!"

"They're gone!" cried Sharapay.

"Who's gone??!"

"The twins!!" yelled Sharpay.

"No they're not," started Troy putting his hands on his wife stomach, "They're right-"

"NO THOSE TWINS YOU IDIOT! MONICA AND ASHLEY!" yelled Sharpay. Troy looked at her shocked.

"Where are they?!" asked Troy.

"They left a note saying that they were going to Salt Lake to find Gabi. What if Gabi's not there?!" asked Sharpay.

"Shar, calm down. We'll just go to Salt Lake and get them."

"But what about Kelsey and Jullian? They need someone to keep an eye on them." said Sharpay.

"We can't leave them with Ryan, since he'll find out that the girls went to find Gabi, and that will only make things worse, we can't just drop them off at my parents, what about-" said Troy, but was cut off by the doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing someone he didn't expect.

"Gabi?!?!"

* * *

**plot twist!! lol. And I gave you a clue as to what Sharpay and Troy are having!lol. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	28. ALBURQUERQUE!

"What are you doing here?!" asked Troy, shocked.

"I couldn't stay out there." said Gabi, walking into the house.

"Why did you leave?" asked Sharpay.

"Because...Can I sit down?" asked Gabi. Sharpay nodded and took her over to the couch.

"What happened?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't know. Everything just piled up on me. I was the only one taking care of Damon...Ryan was either at work or not home. I don't even think Damon knew who Ryan was until recently." confessed Gabriella.

"Gabi, that's not true.." said Troy, giving her a cup of coffee.

"I know but that how I felt. Then I felt caught in this life where all I did was take care of Damon. So I ran away, I needed to clear my head." said Gabirella.

"You know, Ryan was really a mess when you left." said Sharpay.

"I know...I feel horrible for leaving but...I needed to be by myself, you know. For the past two months, I felt like I was shut out from everything."

"Gabi, you should've said something." said Troy.

"I know...But when I was out there, I felt happy. But then I realized my home was in New York, not Albuquerque." smiled Gabirella, looking down into her coffee and running her finger around the sides of it.

"Oh well-WAIT! ALBURQUERQUE?!?!" yelled Sharpay.

"Yeah. I went to Alburqurque." said Gabriella.

"Oh my god!" said Sharpay, putting her hands over her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella, confused.

"The girls went looking for you." explained Troy.

"Oh..."

"But they went to Salt Lake." said Sharpay.

"Oh my god! What are we gonna do?!?!" asked Gabriella, standing up.

"What are _we _gonna do? _You _are gonna go home to you r husband and son. And _we _as in Sharpay and I are going to find the girls." said Troy. Gabirella nodded and walked to the front door.

"Thanks guys." smiled Gabirella, leaving.

"We gotta get to an ariport!" yelled Sharpay.

* * *

"Ash, do you have any idea where we are?" asked Monica as her and Ashley wondered the streets or Salt Lake, looking for the adress they had on a piece of paper. 

"I think we go left up here, then go right and then...OH I DON'T KNOW!" exclaimed Ashley, sitting on a bench and begining to cry.

"Hey, don't cry!" said Monica, giving her sister a hug.

"Why not?! WE're lost in a totally different state on the other side of the country! We don't even know if the person we're looking for is even here! And we don't know where we are!" sobbed Ashley.

"I know where we are, we're on the coner of South Marine St. and Cardnial Ave." smiled Monica, pointing up at the street sign. Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"Very funny, Mon." smiled Ashley, hugging her sister back in return.

* * *

**So, did anyone you notice how Monica and Ashley are getting closer? **

**So, in the next chapter, its gonna be pretty much a cat and mouse game between Troy/Sharpay and Monica/Ashley. And either in the same chapter or the chapter after that, BIRTH TIME!!! and you'll find out if the babies are two girls, two boys, or one boy and one girl!lol **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	29. The Hunt And The Birth

"Excuse me sir, do you know a Gabriella Evans?" asked Monica as they stood at a hotel's front desk. The old man looked at her puzzled for a moment, then his face broke out in a smile.

"Ah, the little brunette, eh?" asked the man with a smile. Ashley tried to muffle a laugh when she realized they were dentchers.

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" asked Monica.

"Oh yes, she's in room 11..." smiled the old man. Monica and Ashley looked at each other and ran to the stairs, or, they tried at least.

"Oh, wait a second..." said the old guy, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? Do you need a tissue?" asked Monica. Ashley looked over at her and elbowed her.

"What is it sir?" asked Ashley.

"I forgot, she left." said the man.

"What do you mean she left? Is she coming back?" asked Monica, getting nervous.

"Um, I don't think so...She packed up all her stuff." said the man, turning his back to the girls and putting envelops in their designated spots. Monica gave Ashley a panicked look.

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Ashley.

"She said she was going back to New York I believe." said the guy. Ashley looked over at Monica in just enough time to see her run out of the front lobby doors.

"Is she alright?" asked the man.

"Yeah, she'll be okay...Thank you." smiled Ashley, leaving. She walked out of the hotel to see Monica against the side of the hotel, crying.

"Mon? Mon, it's okay..." smiled Ashley, going to give her sister a hug.

"No! It's NOT okay!!" yelled Monica, swatting away Ashley.

"Mon-"

"NO! Don't you get it?! We came all the way out here to find Aunt Gabi, AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE ANYMORE!" yelled Monica.

"We don't know that for sure..."

"DO ME A FAVOR ASH, LAY OFF THE OPTIMISTIC SHIT!" yelled Monica, standing up and running away.

"MON!" yelled Ashley, chasing after her sister.

* * *

Just as Monica turned the corner, a very pregnant Sharpay and a very nervous Troy walked into the front door. 

"Excuse me sir, did you happen to see two girls come in here?" asked Troy.

"Yes, did one have blonde hair and one have very curly brown hair?" asked the man.

"Yes! Did they come through here?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes. Actually, they just left."

"Did you see which way they went?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, they ran up that way..." said the man, pointing to the direction Monica and Ashley went.

"Oh my god..." muttered Sharpay, putting her hand over her face.

"What?"

"I just saw them! Before we walked in!" said Sharpay, beating herself up mentally.

"Thanks!" said Troy, leading his wife out the door. The man laughed and shook his head.

"There's some strange people today..."

* * *

Monica finally stopped when she got a good three blocks away. As she caught her breath, she saw a familiar blonde pregnant woman walking on the opposite side of the street. 

"Oh my god...Mom?" asked Monica to herself. When the woman turned to the front, Monica's jaw dropped.

"MOM!" yelled Monica. Sharpay and Troy both whipped there heads around and saw their daughter running to them.

"Monica!!" exclaimed Sharpay as she grabbed hold of her daughter.

"Don't you ever leave again!" excalimed Sharpay. After they reunited, Troy noticed something was missing.

"Mon, where's Ashley?" Monica looked at her parents as her eyes grew bigger.

"Oh my god..." muttered Monica.

"What?" asked Sharpay.

"Well, I got mad at her and I ran off and I lost her..."

"How far back?" asked Troy, getting in a stance to run.

"About three blocks away." sighed Monica.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." said Troy, running off. Monica and Sharpay waited at that corner, hoping that Troy would find Ashley.

* * *

Troy ran about two blocks away when he saw a familiar curly brown haired girl, laying on a bench crying. Troy took a sigh of relief and jogged over to her. 

"Ashley!" said Troy, holding his daughter in his arms and giving her the biggest hug he had ever given her.

"Dad?" asked Ashley.

"Thank God you're alright!" excalimed Troy.

"I'm okay, Dad."

"Don't you ever run away like that again!" excalimed Troy. Ashley nodded and returned her fathers hug.

After Ashley returned to her mother and sister, the _real _drama started...

"...Oh my god..." muttered Sharpay.

"What? Is that everyone new favorite word now?" asked Troy.

"NO! My water broke!" yelled Sharpay.

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Ashley and Monica at the same time.

"We're gonna get your mother to a hospital!" yelled Troy, taking Sharpay over to a bench and asking someone to drive them to a hospital.

* * *

"What do think's going on in there?" asked Monica as she and Ashley waited for Troy to come out of the C-Section. 

"I don't know...I hope everything's alright..."

Just then, Troy came through the doors with a smile on his face.

"Well?" asked Monica.

"It's a boy!" exclaimed Troy.

"And?..."

"And a Girl!" excalimed Troy again.

"Awww! What are the names?!?!" asked Ashley.

"Troy David and Ramielle Faith." smiled Troy proudly. A few minutes later, Ashley and Monica went into Sharpay's room to see their new baby brother and sister...

* * *

**Okay I hope u like this chapter! So yes, they had a boy and a girl. And the boy is older, but we'll talk about that in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


	30. The Things We Do

**A/N: All i got to say...enjoy...it's the last chapter**

"...Ladies and gentleman, Rockford High School's graduating class of '09!" exclaimed the girls' principle. The whole senior class got up on their feet and threw their caps up in the air. Troy started to root for his daughters as he held his now four month old son Troy Jr. in his arms and Sharpay held Ramielle.

"I'm so proud of them." smiled Sharpay as she looked on at her daughters, hugging their friends.

"I'm proud too...Gosh, now that I think about it, if it wasn't for the girls, I would've never seen this and Ramielle and Little Troy wouldn't be here." marveled Troy as he looked out to his daughters as well.

"I think you would've...It's fate Troy.This, everything we have now, is all because of fate." said Sharpay, looking up at her husband. Troy looking into his wife's eyes and new that she was right. _Something_ made Ashley wonder all those years about him, _something_ made Gabi show Ashley who he was. _Something_ made Ryan take her to that first game._ Something_ made Troy fall back in love with Sharpay. Everything in this beautiful, crazy, amazing life of his happened for a reason. And that reason was fate.

* * *

"I'll miss you, dad." said Ashley as she gave her father one more hug before leaving New York to go to college out in California. 

"I'll miss you too, baby." said Troy, kissing the top of his daughters head. She moved on from her mothers tearful embrace, then to Kelsey, who was able to hold onto her composure, then to Monica, who eyes were as watery as her twins.

"I'll miss you!" exclaimed Monica, giving her sister a big hug. Ashley began crying as she held onto her sister. Ashley felt that they had gotten closer through tout everything they had gone through. From being total incompatible, to being extremely close, it was an amazing journey between then and now.

"Don't forget to call me, okay?" asked Monica as she wiped away her tears after she released Ashley.

"I promise." said Ashley, giving Monica another hug. She then went over to where Jullian was and gave him a hug as well. The day before, his parents had made the decision to let Jullian live with Ashley in the house she bought out there. Even though Troy was worried about Ashley and Jullian living out there on their own, Chad and Taylor promised to keep an eye on them.

"I'll see you in a few days?" asked Ashley.

"Of course." smiled Jullian, kissing Ashley's forehead.

"I love you." whispered Ashley in Jullian's ear.

"I love you more." said Jullian. Ashley gave him another hug, then stood up and walked to her car. After she sat herself in the front seat and put the keys in ignition, she looked out the windsheild and waved goodbye to her family. She pulled out of driveway and drove down the street, heading for the airport and a new life.

"Troy, it's alright." smiled Sharpay, holding her husband by his waist.

"I know, I'm just gonna miss her." said Troy, wiping his eyes.

"What about me?" asked Monica with her mothers additude.

"What about you? You're still going to be here." said Troy with a smile. Monica shrugged, knowing her father was right. She was going to NYU, and she was going to live at home.

"And you still got us!" smiled Kelsey as she picked up Little Troy, who was Troy's exact replica.

"That's true. And since I'll be old by the time Rami starts dating," started Troy, picking up his son, "I want you to protect your little sister." smiled Troy as his son began to giggle.

"Troy, he's only six minutes older!" laughed Sharpay as she took Little Troy and Troy took Ramielle.

"So? Older is older." said Troy with his sly smile.

They watched as Ashley's car got smaller and smaller as it got farther and farther away. In the back of Troy's mind, he was secretly hoping that she would turn around and come back, but he knew he had to let his daughter go her own way and be who she was. It was hard for him to let his daughter go, but he knew it was just one of _The ThingsWe Do _when you love someone.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the last chapter! I'm so sad it's over! This was definatley one of my longest and most sucessful stories of mine, so thank you guys SO SO SO much! And, sadly, there won't be a sequal to this, since I really have no idea where to go from here. So for the last time for this story, **

**R&R! **

**-Rose**


End file.
